Back to You
by juliet233
Summary: One shot, AH. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen meet in kindergarten and develop a lasting friendship.  What happens when all of their friends end up as couples?


Disclaimer: While I wish I owned Edward (and Jasper), I sadly don't own any of the characters. The rest, however, does belong to me.

On the first day of kindergarten, Bella Swan was seated next to a quiet boy with funny reddish hair named Edward Cullen. She was fascinated with his hair since she'd never seen anyone with that color hair before, and she would sneak peeks at him because of it. It was a coloring day when Bella and Edward became friends. Bella drew her mother and father and then added a dog picture since, in her opinion, she was getting a dog for her birthday in a few weeks. Edward drew his mother, father, sister, and brother in his picture. Bella asked him what it was like having a brother and sister, and then he asked her what it was like not having a brother or sister. From then on, they talked when there was free time in class, and sometimes during recess when they were stuck inside because of the rain.

One day in 1st grade, Bella's lunch contained her least favorite sandwich, turkey and cheese with mayonnaise. Her friend, Edward, had a peanut butter and honey sandwich, which was a favorite of both of theirs, and he shared it with her. That was when she decided he was her best friend. They were in different classes, but his sister, Alice, was in Bella's class. Alice was completely different from Edward. She was outgoing and talked a lot and kept trying to help Bella get in trouble, but Bella liked her. They became friends, too.

In the summer before 7th grade, a new family moved to town. Alice saw Jasper Whitlock at the pool and declared to Bella that he was going to be her boyfriend. Jasper must have felt the same way since the two became inseparable about a week later. Bella confided to Edward that she thought Alice and Jasper were a little crazy, and he agreed. When school started, Alice was in a class with Jasper's sister, Rosalie, and Bella was with Edward and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie tried to get Bella to try out for the cheerleading team, which she adamantly refused since she knew it would just result in her falling on her face in front of the whole school. Edward told her she was too good to be a cheerleader anyway, and Bella chose to believe him. Besides, Jessica Stanley was chosen as a cheerleader (with Alice and Rosalie), and Bella didn't like how Jessica acted all…extra-girly around Edward.

A month before 8th grade graduation, Tyler Crowley asked Bella to the graduation dance. She was caught off guard and didn't know how to say no nicely, so she said okay. Bella wasn't quite sure why she had thought of Edward at that moment, but she figured it was because they probably would have gone together if neither one had a date. When her friends found out, Alice and Rosalie cheered for her date. Jasper went with Alice's reaction, but Edward acted a little weird before going back to normal. Rosalie went with Mike Newton because, as she told Bella and Alice, he was better than not having a date. Alice, of course, went with Jasper, and Edward went with Jessica, who'd been not-so-subtly hinting that she wanted to go with him. During the dance, Bella lasted about 3 songs with her date before sneaking out of the gym. She found Edward on the swings and joined him there. He told her how Jessica wouldn't let go of his arm the whole time they were in the gym, and Bella told him how she had to escape her date because he tried to kiss her. After leaving school to get ice cream, they both went to the Cullen's house since Bella was having a sleepover with Alice and Rosalie (which Edward and Jasper later joined). Bella decided two things before she fell asleep. One, that Edward looked…handsome in his suit that night and two, that she was glad Jessica didn't try and kiss Edward.

Emmett McCarty moved to town during sophomore year and joined the varsity football team. On the trip back home from an away game, he and Rosalie started talking about his car, which she'd noticed at school and used as a reason to talk to the attractive new guy. Emmett must have been impressed with her car knowledge, her looks, or some combination of the two because they soon became as inseparable as Alice and Jasper. Bella told Edward that she thought Emmett may be the only guy who could handle Rosalie's vivaciousness without being completely overwhelmed, and Edward agreed. Edward and Jasper both tried out for the varsity basketball team that year and made the team. Bella promised Edward she would be at every game, even though sports weren't her favorite thing, and she kept her promise. When Mike Newton asked her to the Homecoming dance, she reluctantly agreed since she'd heard that Edward was going with Lauren Mallory. From the start of the date, Mike wouldn't stop talking about his oh-so-cool play last week at the game, and Bella made her escape after hearing about it for the 100th time. She met Edward in the hallway since he had also just escaped from his date. While sitting on the swings outside the dance, Edward asked her to dance since, after all, they were at a dance. During their dance, Bella decided Edward had somehow become more than just her best friend, but she didn't know what to do about that decision.

At the end of their sophomore year, Alice and Rosalie decided to host a party at Alice and Edward's house. In honor of the occasion, they bought themselves and Bella new outfits for the party and "helped" Bella with her hair and makeup. She was less than impressed with their coercion, but she couldn't deny (to herself) that she liked the results. Alice and Rosalie disappeared for a while when Jasper and Emmett arrived, which left Bella and Edward to play host of the party that wasn't their idea. By the end of the night, they were ready to seriously injure Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper for leaving them alone to fend off Mike and Lauren, who apparently learned nothing from the Homecoming fiasco. As punishment, Bella and Edward left the cleaning up to the other four, especially since it wasn't their idea to have the party in the first place. They ended up falling asleep watching a movie in Edward's room. The next morning, Bella woke up to see a fidgety Edward sitting next to her. When she asked what was wrong, he didn't reply at first. And then he leaned over and kissed her. It was in that moment that Bella decided that if she had her way, she would spend the majority of her time kissing Edward. He told her he loved her, and Bella told him she loved him too once she recovered from the kiss.

A month after college graduation, Bella put on a white dress that Alice designed for her and prepared to walk down the aisle. When she saw Edward in his tuxedo, with his green eyes sparkling and an excited grin, waiting for her at the end of the aisle, she decided this was probably the most perfect day of her life.


End file.
